To the Beautiful You
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: Summary : I look at him as bestfriend. Untill I realized, I love him. Warn: SasuFemNaru, #EventEdupadSasukeFemNaru #EventEdupadSasuFemNaru


**Eiji Notes:**

Kyaaa~~~ senengnya bisa ikutan event (o) biasanya gak pernah ikutan ato kalo ikutan pun tanggalnya jauh bangetttt dari harinya xD *ampun* *pasang puppy eyes* (*^_^*). Jadi ceritanya *cielah* ada yang nge tag aku di facebook tentang event ini, jujur tadinya gak tau karna emang udah jarang buka ffn ehehe, trus kepikiran ama lagu yang aku suka dan langsung pengen bikin ceritanya, sebenernya ini lagu udah lamaaaa~~ banget pengen aku selipin *emang upil, diselipin(?) 😜😜* di salah satu ff, dari tahun 2014 kalo gak salah, udah lama banget ya? :') tapi baru kesampaian sekarang xD sempet minta pendapat beberapa temen juga sih soalnya takutnya lagunya gak cocok ama ceritanya, tapi ujungnya mah malah tetep kekeuh milih lagu ini (￣∀￣)

Dan akhirnya... taraa jadilah ff ini, sempet bingung mo ngasih judul apa buat ini cerita T.T sampe akhirnya munculah judul itu 😚😚 ehehe, judulnya nyerminin cerita ini banget deh, serius ｡^‿^｡ kalo gak percaya baca aja xD *modus*

Oh iya makasih yang udah nyempetin mampir buat baca cerita aku *pelukin and cium satu satu* makasih buat semua saran ama masukannya di ff aku, aku baca satu-satu kok, dan yang minta cepet up maafff banget, aku mah kalo up emang lama, ngaret kaya karet :'v kalo diibaratin mah xD tapi karna emang yah keadaannya yang emang gak mendukung buat up cepet, makanya kalo sekali up itu panjang xD biar up nya bisa lama ToT *digebukin masa* trus yang nanya ff aku yang judulnya Not the Ugly Duckling Story kapan up itu sebenernya udah aku kerjain duluan sebelum ff ini, cuman karena laptop aku nge hang alias eror :'( dokumen-dokumen aku yang di pada ilang jadi harus ngetik ulang :'( jadi maafff yaaa :')

Bagi yang mau temenan ama aku bisa berteman ama aku di Facebook namamya sama kok: Namikaze Eiji, trus aku punya akun watty yeayy~~ (^O^)ヽ(´▽｀)/ udah lama sih cuman baru aku buka sekarang-sekarang namanya juga sama: NamikazeEiji jangan lupa mampir yaaa follow aku *maksa xD* ama like dan kalo ada yang mo ditanyain comen ajaa okee udah dulu promosinya *digebukin masa karna promosi mulu ehehe* (^O^)

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji.** So, dont be **Plagiator**. Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

 **Rate** : M

 **Pairing** : SasuFemNaru

 **Warning** : Gender Switch, Newbie, AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran,EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje. **Mature Content.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sub-theme:** \- BROADWAY Music in the Night -

"Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak dibuat untuk kebutuhkan materiil"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak suka ! Gak usah baca !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary** **:**

 **I look at him as bestfriend.**

 **Untill I realized, I love him.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna.. (^o^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To the Beautiful You**

 **By.**

 **Namikaze Eiji**

.

.

.

Manhattan adalah kota yang terlalu ribut; setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku di kota ini. Kota ini merupakan salah satu dari lima kota bagian ( atau borough dalam istilah lokalnya) yang membentuk kota New York. Penduduk kota ini berjumlah 1.537.195 orang, tetapi kota ini termasuk yang terkecil di Amerika Serikat dengan luas total hanya 87,5 km dimana 59,5 km adalah daratan dan 28 km adalah air.

Sekarang kalian mengertikan kenapa aku menyebutnya kota yang terlalu ribut?

Yep, dengan luas total hanya 87,5 km dimana hampir separuhnya adalah air, kota ini menampung begitu banyak penduduk. Hal ini pula lah yang menjadikan kota Manhattan sebagai kota terpadat di bagian New York dan juga di seluruh Amerika Serikat.

Tapi dimana ada kekurangan, pasti ada kelebihan bukan?

Kota yang dijuluki The City ini memiliki banyak bangunan dan tempat ternama.

Sebut saja Empire State Building, salah satu gedung tertinggi di Amerika Serikat dan dunia. Brooklyn Bridge salah satu jembatan tertua di Amerika Serikat yang menjadi landmark kota New York. Atau Times Square yang terkenal sebagai pusat kawasan theater Broadway. Dan yang terpenting dari semua hal itu adalah, kota ini adalah kota yang menjadi tempatku bekerja.

Uchiha Corporation, atau bisa disebut Uchiha Corp merupakan sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang sekuritas, perbankan investasi, serta perbankan eceran global yang berpusat di kota ini.

Perusahaan firma ini menyediakan jasa keuangan yang cukup besar dengan aset senilai USD 2 triliun serta dikenal sebagai institusi perbankan Amerika dengan kapitalisasi pasar kedua di negara ini. Merek U.C. sendiri digunakan divisi Bank Investasi, Pengelolaan Aset, Perbankan Swasta, Pengelolaan Kekayaan Global, serta Jasa Keuangan dan Sekuritas. U.C. juga dikenal sebagai salah satu bank yang termasuk dalam empat besar bank di Amerika Serikat.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi kuning, tanda bagi para pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang. Hari ini, aku memakai kemeja putih pas badan dengan rok spam hitam sebagai pasangannya, tak lupa tas selempang berwarna hitam dan high heels merah sebagai pelengkapnya.

Aku memasuki perusahaan yang menjadi tempatku bekerja, beberapa pegawai membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum saat melihat kedatanganku dan kubalas dengan senyuman ramah.

Ting..

Suara denting lift yang terbuka membuatku melangkahkan kakiku memasukinya, berbeda dengan lift pada umumnya, lift di perusahaanku menggunakan kaca transparan, membuat kesan artistik yang indah dan menarik di saat bersamaan. Dari dalam lift, perusahaan tampak terlihat jelas dengan berbagai kegiatan yang ada di dalamnya.

Ketika aku sampai di tempat tujuanku, kulangkahkan kakiku melewati beberapa divisi, terlihat mereka sudah mulai sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat sosok yang tak asing untukku tengah sibuk menatap komputer yang ada di depannya. Ketika jarakku tinggal beberapa langkah, ia baru menyadari kehadiranku. Seulas senyum ramah terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Namun, tak lama senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyum masam, membuatku tak bisa menahan kekehan geli yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Kau terlambat Namikaze Naruto," ucapnya galak.

"Yah, aku tahu," ucapku santai seraya mengendikkan kedua bahuku tak acuh.

Yamanaka Ino, dia adalah sahabatku di kantor. "Bos sudah menampakan taringnya dari tadi, karena kau belum datang juga," ucapnya.

"Apa kau lupa, harusnya hari ini kau datang lebih pagi?" tambahnya, membuat tubuhku serasa disiram air es.

 _Sialan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini,_ maki batin-ku.

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Ino akan memulai ceramah pagi harinya, lalu dengan cepat aku memotongnya. "Ino, terimakasih atas informasimu, tapi aku harus segera masuk ke dalam, bye," tanpa menunggu jawabannya segera kulangkahkan kaki-ku memasuki ruangan-ku yang ada di dalam.

Meskipun, aku dan Ino berprofesi sebagai sekretaris, ruangan kami memang berbeda. Aku adalah sekretaris satu, dan Ino berperan sebagai sekertaris dua.

Aku menatap pintu hitam yang ada di depanku, mengetuk beberapa kali, lalu menunggu beberapa saat sebelum terdengar suara dari dalam yang mempersilahkanku untuk masuk.

Mata safirku mengamati sosok pria yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Aku melangkahkan kaki-ku menghampirinya, memperkecil jarak diantara kami.

Aku berdeham beberapa kali, rasa kesal dan jengkel mulai menghampiriku saat pria yang notabene adalah bos-ku ini terus mengacuhkan-ku.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa sangat lama untuk-ku, akhirnya pria itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Manik hitamnya menatap mata safir-ku secara langsung, membuat-ku bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduk-ku.

"Apa kau tau kesalahanmu, Namikaze Naruto," tanyanya dengan suara tegas yang terdengar begitu seksi untuk-ku.

Aku menelan ludah kering, kedua tangan-ku saling meremat dibawah meja guna mengurangi rasa gugup yang perlahan namun pasti mulai menghampiri-ku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala-ku pelan, entah mengapa semua kata-kata yang telah kusiapkan sebelumnya hilang begitu saja saat berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau telah melakukan 3 kesalahan hari ini," ujarnya santai lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Aku mengerutkan alis-ku bingung. Seingat-ku, aku hanya melakukan satu kesalahan hari ini, lalu yang dua lagi itu apa?

Seolah bisa menebak tatapan bingung-ku, dia kembali melanjutkan. "Pertama, kau terlambat tiga menit dua puluh empat detik," ucapnya seraya melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

For Godness Sake. Apa yang sebenarnya pria ini pikirkan? Ayolah aku hanya terlambat tiga menit, tapi ia menatap-ku seolah aku terlambat dua jam, batinku berteriak.

"Kedua, kau tidak membangunkan-ku hari ini," Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya, membuat wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya, aroma mint dan perpaduan antara kayu-kayuan manis, membuat kepala-ku terasa pening seketika. Tak bisa menolak pesona Adonis yang terpancar darinya.

Sialan.

"Dan ketiga, kau menolak untuk berbulan madu bersama-ku," rahang kokohnya mengeras ketika mengatakan hal itu, dan aku bisa mendengar sedikit geraman dari suaranya. Lalu, tanpa ku sadari kini ia sudah berdiri dihadapan-ku, memojokkan-ku pada sudut dinding ruangannya, dengan kedua tangan yang berada di sisi kepalaku; membuat-ku sulit untuk keluar.

"Sialan. Harusnya sekarang kita tengah berbulan madu. Bukan, malah sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas sialan itu," Sasuke menghela napasnya kesal, rahangnya mengeras marah.

Aku tersenyum lembut melihat sikapnya. Karena, walau bagaimanapun aku sangat mengetahui semua kelakuannya dan juga sifatnya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Lalu, kedua tangan-ku terangkat, merengkuhnya dalam dekapan-ku, tanganku mengelus permukaan punggungnya dengan gerakan ke atas dan kebawah. Membuatnya merasa senyaman mungkin.

Aku tersenyum, saat merasakan dia mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam pelukan-ku, lehernya bergerak mendekati bahu-ku. Tubuh-ku sedikit meremang saat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang tepat mengenai leher-ku.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya-ku setelah beberapa saat, tanpa melepaskan pelukan kami.

Dia bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban, dan semakin menyerukan kepalanya pada ceruk leher-ku. "Suke, kita harus mulai bekerja," ucapku, saat Sasuke tak juga melepaskan pelukannya.

Kali ini dia tak menjawab perkataan-ku. Bukannya melepaskan pelukan kami berdua, dia justru semakin mempererat pelukan kami. Kepalanya meringsek semakin dalam pada ceruk leher-ku.

"Sebentar lagi," ujarnya, suaranya sedikit teredam karena ia sama sekali tak melepaskan pelukan kami saat mengatakannya.

Aku mengembuskan napas pelan, lalu kedua sudut bibir-ku tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman; kebiasaannya yang satu ini tak pernah berubah, namun aku tetap menyukainya.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Usianya hanya terpaut 3 tahun dari-ku, umur-ku sekarang 25 tahun, sedangkan Sasuke 28 tahun. Dia adalah bos-ku di perusahaan, sahabat-ku sewaktu Tk sampai kuliah, dan juga suami-ku di rumah.

.

.

.

 _ **22 Maret 2011, Tokyo Japan**_

Musim gugur tahun ini masih sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Bunga sakura tetap indah melepaskan dirinya dari ranting saat tertiup angin.

Sasuke menyaksikan keindahan itu dengan senyuman manis yang bisa melumpuhkan setiap gadis yang melihatnya. Tak bisa dibantah. Laki-laki satu ini memang sangat, sangat tampan. Dari balik kaca mobil, matanya yang jernih hanya menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya sambil sesekali menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kita sudah bisa pulang?" tanyanya jengkel, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, sambil menatap kesal gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aish, apa kau tak bisa berbasa-basi sedikit, Uchiha Sasuke? Harusnya kau bilang apa kau lelah? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" balas sang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya tak kalah jengkel.

Sasuke menggulirkan kedua bola mataya, lalu melirik malas gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. "Untuk apa aku membantumu? Jika kegiatan yang kau lakukan sama sekali tak berguna? Tsk, Namikaze Naruto, apa kau tak bosan terus melakukan kegiatan bodoh ini setiap hari?" ucap Sasuke kejam.

Muka Naruto memerah menahan amarah, lalu kedua tangannya terangkat meraih tas selempang yang ia taruh di dashboard mobil. Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu memukul-mukul laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya tanpa perasaan.

"Aish, Namikaze Naruto, apa yang kau lalukan?" ucap Sasuke, di iringi ringisan kesakitannya.

"Memberi pelajaran orang seperti-mu!" balas gadis itu tanpa menghentikkan aksi pemukulannya.

"A-akkh, bantal kau bisa membunuh-ku," tangan Naruto berhenti di udara, saat tak merasakan pukulan-pukulan lagi, dengan perlahan kedua tangan Sasuke yang semula ia gunakan untuk melindungi diri mulai turun.

Mata oniks itu menatap mata safir yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca di depannya. "Na-naru, kau kenapa?" ujarnya merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, gadis itu justru mulai menangis dengan sesenggukkan. Cairan bening mulai berjatuhan menuruni pipinya. "Su-suke, ma-maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membunuh-mu... hiks.." ucapnya dengan sesenggukkan di sela tangisnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya pelan, otaknya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Seulas senyum lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Bantal, kau tidak akan membunuh-ku. Kau tau aku, aku tidak akan semudah itu terbunuh," ujarnya pelan, tangan kanannya dengan lembut menyingkirkan helaian-helaian pirang yang menutupi wajah gadis itu.

Naruto tersenyum, "Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tau kan, aku tak pernah berbohong?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai jawaban.

Ya, iya tau, Sasuke tak pernah berbohong. Dan sejujurnya pemuda itu bahkan tak pernah berbohong -bahkan hingga saat ini. Sasuke selalu mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan, meski tak jarang hal itu membuatnya tak di sukai oleh beberapa orang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau akan pergi hari minggu nanti?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari balik kemudi.

Naruto memgetukkan jarinya di atas dashboard mobil beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Entahlah, Suke. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit gugup," aku Naruto jujur.

Sasuke mendengus, "Apa kau ingin mendengar pendapat-ku?" tanyanya sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan.

Lalu, tanpa meminta persetujuan gadis itu, ia melanjutkan. "Kau tidak boleh pergi," ucapnya penuh penekanan pada setiap kata.

Naruto mengernyit. "Aish, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapat-ku," ucapnya seraya mengangkat kedua bahu tak acuh.

"Tapi, aku tetap ingin datang," gumam Naruto pelan yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau ingin datang, maka datanglah," Sasuke melirik Naruto. "Setidaknya, jika hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan, tapi kau sudah mencobanya." Tambah pemuda itu.

Naruto mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih guling, kau memang sahabat terbaik-ku," ujar Naruto dengan senyum bahagia.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu dengan pelan tangannya mengacak rambut pirang Naruto, membuat gadis itu mendengus tak terima di tempatnya yang di balas dengan senyum seribu watt pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tampak sibuk berkutat di depan cermin. Sejak tadi, mata indahnya tak henti memgamati penampilannya di depan cermin. Gaun-gaun indah yang tampak feminim miliknya menjadi background kamarnya. Sayangnya, gaun itu tak tertata rapi seperti sebelumnya, sekarang gaun-gaun indah itu tampak berserakan di atas kasur berukuran queen size miliknya.

Mata Naruto mengamati penampilannya di cermin dengan seksama. Tak jarang alisnya menekuk dalam, dan gumaman lirih samar-samar terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Teme, apa aku terlihat cantik?" tanyanya untuk kesekian kali dalam sepuluh menit terakhir.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca. Menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu menutup buku yang ia baca. Naruto benar-benar menguji kesabarannya hari ini. Ia mengubah posisinya yang semula berbaring di atas ranjang menjadi duduk. Dengan nyaman ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang, tak lupa sebuah boneka berbentuk kodok yang bernama keroppi di tangannya.

Matanya memandang Naruto dari atas ke bawah seolah sedang menilai penampilan Naruto. "Kau cantik Bantal, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya," ujar Sasuke penuh kesabaran.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan, tangannya saling meremat, ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai kamarnya. Entah mengapa, meski Sasuke bilang ia cantik, ia tetap merasa tak percaya diri.

Hey, laki-laki normal mana yang berkata jika gadis gemuk itu cantik?

Tapi, kau memang cantik, Naru, batinnya berkata, memberi semangat untuk dirinya.

Naruto memang gadis yang cantik. Sangat sangat cantik. Dan semua orang tahu itu, hanya saja berat badannya yang berlebihan sering membuat gadis itu tak percaya diri.

Bahkan, Sasuke kerap kali memujinya. Dan kenyataan itu terkadang menjadi kekuatan tersendiri untuknya. Dipuji cantik oleh seorang lelaki tampan tentu sangat membanggakan, bukan?

Naruto mengakui dalam hati, meski ia akan menolak keras jika harus mengakuinya langsung di depan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tampan, sangat sangat tampan. Katakanlah, ia terdengar sedikit berlebihan, tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Teman-teman sekolahnya sering sekali membicarakan Sasuke, bahkan tak jarang dari mereka yang mendekatinya hanya untuk bisa berteman dengan Sasuke.

Naruto juga sering mendengar, jika banyak gadis yang dengan berani menyatakan cintanya langsung kepada Sasuke. Yang anehnya, selalu ia tolak dengan tegas. Bukan, bukan karena gadis-gadis itu kurang cantik, karena dari kabar yang ia dengar, gadis-gadis yang dengan berani menyatakan cintanya langsung kepada Sasuke selalu sama. Tinggi semampai, cantik, dan langsing. Dan anehnya juga selalu berakhir dengan sama; penolakan yang tegas dan air mata patah hati.

"Bantal, kau itu cantik, lihat," Naruto tak tau kapan, tapi sekarang Sasuke tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang memegang erat pundaknya seolah memberi kekuatan dan membuat kepercayaan dirinya tumbuh.

Mata safir itu menatap cermin yang tengah memperlihatkan seorang gadis dengan gaun feminim berwarna hijau tosca yang lembut. Make up yang natural semakin menonjolkan kecantikkan alami-nya, rambut pirang sepundaknya ia biarkan tergerai dengan indah, tak lupa sebuah bandana berbentuk pita yang sewarna dengan gaun yang ia kenakan menambah cantik penampilannya.

Lalu, mata safirnya beralih melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Naruto tak tau kapan, tapi hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Sasuke bertambah tinggi? Ah, ralat sangat tinggi. Karena, sekarang tingginya hanya mencapai pundak laki-laki itu.

Lalu ia melihat Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, "Naru, apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Ya," lalu ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut dengan kedua tangan terkepal ke atas memberi dukungan untuknya, membuat Naruto menggulum senyum dan tak lama Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Suasana aula yang kini sudah dihias dengan indah kini tampak ramai. Para pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah siswa-siswi sekolah ini memenuhi hampir separuh isi aula. Mereka tampak bahagia; menikmati pesta mereka bersama teman-teman mereka.

Seorang gadis duduk pada sebuah bangku tinggi di sudut bar, meja panjang berwarna hitam legam menjadi tumpuan kedua tangan gadis tersebut. Mata safir indahnya mengamati keadaan di sekitar aula yang tampak ramai di penuhi oleh teman-teman satu angkatannya. Yang sejujurnya, ia tak terlalu mengenal mereka, mengingat ia hanya memilki beberapa teman disini.

Naruto tersenyum menatap kotak hadiah yang berada di tangannya. Kotak sedang itu kini tampak cantik dan apik setelah dengan susah payah -yang sejujurnya sebagian besar di kerjakan oleh Sasuke- kini tampak cantik dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna hijau tosca dengan pita merah sebagai pelengkapnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk saat sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu kini tengah memasuki ruangan.

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum lebar melihat kehadiran laki-laki itu. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri laki-laki itu.

Naruto merasakan kakinya lemas seperti jelly saat berhadapan dengan Gaara. Namun, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak dan tak kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dengan gugup ia menyerahkan kotak hadiah yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Ini untukmu," ujarnya dengan rasa gugup yang tak bisa ia tutupi.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa ini?" tanyanya santai, sama sekali tak memedulikan bahwa sekarang ia dan Naruto mulai menjadi pusat perhatian dari beberapa pasang mata yang memandang tertarik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hadiah untuk-mu. Hmm-mm, kuharap kau menyukainya," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, mata safirnya mendongak menatap Gaara yang lebih tinggi darinya, mengingat tinggi gadis itu hanya mencapai pundak laki-laki itu.

Gaara tersenyum remeh, "Kau bercanda?" tanyanya seraya memandang rendah ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibir, dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, jemarinya saling berkait.

"Ti-tidak. Gaara, aku menyukai-mu," ucap Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas.

Gaara mendengus remeh, lalu dengan santai ia membuang kotak hadiah itu. "Dengar, kau pasti sakit? Atau kau tidak punya cermin dirumah-mu? Jika tidak, aku akan dengan senang hati membelikannya untuk-mu," Gaara memandang penampilan Naruto dari atas ke bawah lalu mengerutkan alisnya kesal. "Asal kau tau, kau itu bukan tipe-ku. Dan asal kau tau aku tidak menyukai gadis gendut seperti-mu," makinya kesal.

Suara keras Gaara, sukses membuat mereka berdua kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap remeh ke arah Naruto dan ada pula yang memberikan tatapan iba, namun tak berniat menolong sama sekali.

Naruto membeku, sekujur tubuhnya bagai tersiram air dingin mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu.

Hati Naruto berdenyut nyeri. Matanya mulai terasa perih seolah matanya tengah ditusuk-tusuk oleh sesuatu yang menyakitkan, dan saat merasakan cairan dingin yang jatuh di pipinya, saat itulah ia sadar, bahwa kini ia tengah menangis.

"A-aku, ma-maafkan aku," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai yang tengah ia pijaki.

"Ha-harusnya, aku sadar, kau tak mungkin menyukai gadis gendut dan jelek seperti-ku," ujar Naruto menatap mata hazel yang kini membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Terimakasih, tapi, aku ingin kau tau, aku tak pernah menyesal menyukai-mu, Gaara," Naruto tersenyum tulus, lalu mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan berbagai tatapan yang mengirinya.

.

.

.

Ketika tiba dirumah, tempat pertama yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah; kamarnya. Naruto melangkah tertatih memasuki kamar itu, gelap seketika menyambutnya.

Tangannya meraba dinding kamar untuk mencari saklar.

Tek

Seketika cahaya terang dari lampu kamarnya berjatuhan memenuhi retinanya. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya pada ranjang queen size miliknya.

Naruto terbaring terlentang, matanya menatapa langit-langit kamarnya yang di cat berwarna biru langit. Dan ia bisa merasakan air matanya yang masih berjatuhan membasahi pipinya, meski telah ia usap berulang kali.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Tangannya mengepal; meluapkan emosi yang tengah bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Lalu, saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain dalam kamarnya, matanya terbuka. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Disana berdiri sosok laki-laki yang tak asing lagi untuknya.

Uchiha Sasuke, bersandar pada dinding kamarnya dengan tangan bersedekap dan tatapan yang terang-terang ditujukan untuknya. Menatapnya.

"Sepertinya tak berakhir dengan baik," tanya Sasuke, yang terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan untuknya.

Naruto tersenyum sedih, menatap Sasuke, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamarnya. "Begitulah," ujarnya yang lebih menyerupai bisikan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke.

Naruto dapat mendengar helaan napas laki-laki itu, juga langkah kaki yang menghampirinya. Tempat tidurnya sedikir berguncang saat Sasuke menaiki tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki itu mencari posisi yang nyaman, lalu membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto.

Mata Naruto terpejam, sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan kedekatan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar dan dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Tangan itu besar, dan permukaannya sedikit kasar, namun usapan-usapan tangan itu terasa sangat lembut menyentuhnya; seolah dia adalah sebuah barang berharga yang bila disentuh kasar akan hancur saat itu juga.

Naruto mengerang nyaman, dan tersenyum lembut dengan masih memejamkan matanya, saat merasakan tangan itu tengah menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, dan seketika matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata onyx yang tengah menatapnya hangat. Mau tak mau, Naruto tersenyum.

"Trims," ujarnya tulus.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu. Naruto sudah mulai bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti semula, meski tak jarang hatinya terasa nyeri saat mengingat penolakan Gaara. Dan, karena alasan itu juga ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Manhattan; tempat kelahirannya.

Gadis itu telah memantapkan hatinya, ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Inggris dan memulai kehidupan baru disana.

Naruto mengepak barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, tinggal beberapa koper lagi dan ia akan selesai. Lalu, sebuah suara ribut yang berasal dari jendela kamarnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa kau tak bisa masuk lewat pintu, Teme?" tanyanya, kembali melanjutkan mengepak barang-barangnya.

"Itu terlalu merepotkan," ujarnya santai seraya mengendikkan kedua bahu tak acuh. Sasuke melangkah perlahan mendekati Naruto, lalu ia menyandarkan punggung pada dinding kamar gadis itu yang di cat berwarna orange terang.

"Itu tak sopan, kau tau?" gerutu Naruto.

Naruto melirik melalui bulu matanya ke arah Sasuke, "Lagipula, kau itu masuk ke kamar seorang gadis," tambah Naruto, membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah laki-laki itu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia mendengus geli, "Kau-" tunjuknya ke arah Naruto, "Seorang gadis? Kau bercanda? Bagi-ku kau lebih terlihat seperti sebuah Bantal untuk-ku," tambah Sasuke, lalu tertawa keras.

Naruto mendengus kesal, lalu memberikan tatapan 'diam atau kau mati' untuk Sasuke. Tawa laki-laki itu mereda, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas tanda bahwa ia menyerah dan mengaku kalah.

Sasuke berjalan memghampiri Naruto, lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang queen size gadis itu. Tangannya mengambil sebuah boneka keroppi berkuran sedang lalu memainkan dan mengoyang-goyangkan boneka itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, ya?" tanya Sasuke memutus keheningan yang selama beberapa saat menghampiri mereka.

Naruto menghentikkan kegiatannya yang sedang memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper, "Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" sahutnya seraya menunjuk koper-koper miliknya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya, lalu mulai memasukkan kembali baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat, membuat Naruto kembali menghentikan kegiatan dan melihat laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya. Sasuke tengah menerawang, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar Naruto. "Aku hanya saja... aku... kurasa aku tidak akan merindukanmu,"

Naruto mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Aku juga tak akan merindukanmu, Teme." ujar Naruto tak bisa menutupi rasa kesal dalam suaranya.

Lalu, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya. Menatap mata safir indah di depannya yang memandangnya kesal tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, tanpa saling bertemu-" ujar Naruto bersedekap. "Dan disana, aku akan diet ketat dan merubah diri-ku menjadi cantik. Lalu, aku akan kembali kesini dan menaklukan Gaara," ucapnya penuh tekad.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah dengan cepat,"

"Ha?"

"Kubilang lakukanlah dengan cepat. Ubah dirimu menjadi cantik, dan cepatlah kembali," ujar Sasuke dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Naru, kurasa aku salah... aku pasti akan... merindukanmu," tambahnya lagi.

DEG

Naruto menatap Sasuke, antara terpesona dan tak percaya saat laki-laki itu mengatakan hal itu. Dan, ia dapat melihat muka Sasuke memerah, bahkan sampai ke cuping pemuda itu. Mau tak mau Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu," ia melangkahkan kakinya, mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke, kemudian mengempaskan pantatnya di sebelah pemuda itu.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, dan ia bisa merasakan jika Sasuke sedikit terkejut menerima pelukannya sebelum membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

Naruto merasakan tangan Sasuke mengelus puncak kepalanya sayang, "Jangan terlalu lama, ok."

"Ya," Naruto mengaggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam masih dalam pelukan pemuda itu, membuat suaranya sedikit teredam.

.

.

.

 _ **22 Maret 2016, Manhattan Amerika Serikat.**_

Aku melambaikan tanganku ke atas saat melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi untuk ku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum terkembang.

Disana, kakak-ku, Kurama menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil, dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku.

"Aku merindukan mu, Ku," ujar ku lalu memelukmya erat-erat.

Ia sedikit protes saat aku memelukmya dengan tiba-tiba, sebelum membalas pelukan ku tak kalah erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," ujarnya senang, kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Kukira kau sudah lupa jalan pulang ke rumah," ujarnya dingin. Well, aku lupa jika ia masih marah padaku, Kukira saat ia membalas pelukanku ia sudah tak marah lagi padaku, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Ia sepertinya benar-benar marah, karena ya... sejujurnya aku memang jarang berkunjung ke Manhattan, mengingat tugas kuliah ku yang sangat menumpuk.

"Ayolah, Ku, yang terpentingkan aku sudah ada disini." Aku mencoba membujuknya. Ia hanya mendengus, lalu berjalan mengitari mobil dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi kemudi.

Aku mencebikkan bibir ku kesal, lalu memasuki mobil dan mendudukan diriku pada kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

Suara mesin halus dari mobil Range Over miliknya mulai menderu sebelum ia menekan pedal gas dan mengemudikan mobilnya membelah jalan kota Manhattan yang tampak selalu ramai; bahkan di malam hari seperti sekarang.

"Ku, kau masih marah padaku?" tanyaku seraya menyentuh lengan kokoh miliknya. Ia tak menjawabku, melihat padaku pun tidak. Matanya tetap fokus menatap jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Ku, jangan marah-" aku mencoba membujuknya lagi, "Aku akan membuatkan kue blackfores untuk mu nanti, jika kau tidak marah lagi, bagaimana?" aku mencoba melembutkan suara ku ketika mengatakannya. Biasanya ini akan berhasil, karena dia tak pernah bisa menolak permintaanku.

Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ku dengan senyuman malaikatnya, membuat ku mengembangkan senyum bahagiaku. Jika ada orang lain yang melihat kami, mungkin mereka akan mengira jika kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi, hal itu salah besar, karena pada kenyataannya, sosok laki-laki yang ada di sanpingku ini adalah kakak ku, Namikaze Kurama.

Beberapa menit setelah Ku memaafkan ku aku mulai bisa menikmati perjalanan kami menuju rumah. Ia menyalakan radio, dan sebuah musik mengalun dengan tenang menemani perjalanan kami.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada kaca jendela mobil. Jalanan tampak terang dengan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni menghiasinya. Kota Manhattan memang selalu ramai, bahkan di malam hari, itulah kenapa aku menyebutnya 'kota yang selalu hidup'.

Manhattan disiang hari ataupun di malam hari tampak sama bagiku, yang membedakannya hanya langit biru yang berganti dengan warna hitam jelagat.

Enam tahun, sudah sangat lama sekali sejak aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Tapi, kota ini tampak tak banyak berubah; tetap ramai dengan segala aktifitas yang ada di dalamnya.

Karena terlalu asik dengan pikiran ku, tak terasa kini Ku telah membelokkan mobilnya menuju komplek rumah kami.

Dia membelokkan mobilnya, lalu mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah kami; memarkirkan mobilnya.

Tangannya mulai melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ia gunakan, kemudian aku pun mengikutinya. Ia membuka pintu mobil lalu menutupnya kembali menimbulkan suara blam pelan sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup.

Aku mendengus, saat melihat punggungnya yang mulai menghilang ketika ia memasuki rumah tanpa menungguku.

Ketika memasuki rumah, perlahan-lahan aku mulai mendengar suara televisi yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Senyumku terkembang dan mataku berbinar penuh kebahagiaan saat melihat kedua orang tuaku. Aku memeluk Dad dan Mom erat-erat, lalu mengecup pipi mereka dengan sayang.

Dad, bertanya bagaimana sekolah ku, dan Mom bertanya bagaimana kehidupanku selama disana. Aku menjawab semua yang kualami disana, kemudian, tak lama setelah itu, seolah mengerti jika diriku benar-benar lelah, mereka menyuruhku istirahat lebih awal. Wajah ku menunjukkan ekspresi syukur, senang karena perhatian dan rasa kasih sayang yang selalu mereka tunjukan untuk ku.

Aku menaiki undakan tangga menuju kamar ku di lantai dua. Berjalan menuju pintu yang sangat familier untuk ku; kamarku. Aku membuka kenop pintu, bunyi pintu terbuka dengan suara khas yang dikeluarkannya menjadi salah satu hal yang kurindukan.

Tak ada yang berubah, kamar ini masih sama seperti saat aku meninggalkannya dulu. Aku berjalan menuju jendela, sedikit menyibak tirai putih untuk melihat keluar. Aku tersenyum saat melihat jendela yang berada di seberang kamarku yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Rasa senang mulai menggelayuti hatiku, tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

.

.

.

Aku menatap rumah yang ada di depan ku; tak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti saat aku terakhir kali berkunjung kesini. Rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dulu, sewaktu kecil aku sering sekali bermain kesini. Halaman belakang rumah adalah salah satu tempat favoritku ketika berkunjung kesini. Sewaktu kecil, aku dan Sasuke sangat suka bermain air bersama, yang kemudian mandi bersama.

Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk senyuman lebar ketika mengingatnya. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak terjadi ketika kami beranjak dewasa, apalagi sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku tahu itu, pasti akan lebih memilih mati daripada mandi bersamaku dan merusak kesucian dirinya.

Sasuke sangat pintar. Dia bahkan selalu masuk sekolah ternama di kota kami, dan aku yakin dia itu jenius mengingat IQ-nya yang diatas rata-rata. Sedangkan aku, selalu masuk sekolah yang bisa di bilang biasa-biasa saja, sangat berbeda dengannya. Aku tidak begitu pintar -aku mengakuinya- aku bahkan bisa masuk sekolah ternama di kota kami saat Senior High School, berkat Sasuke. Kami bahkan belajar bersama siang dan malam; atau yang lebih tepatnya dia mengajariku.

Aku menekan bel yang terletak pada sisi kiri atas pintu beberapa kali. Kaki-ku mengetuk-ngetuk lantai selagi menunggu pintu terbuka, lalu tak lama dapat kudengar suara dari dalam.

Ketika pintu terbuka aku menganga. Mataku membola dengan sempurna, dan aku sadar, aku kini telah menampilkan ekspresi terbodoh ku. Tanpa sadar, aku menahan napasku.

Sial. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas saat melihatnya.

Seingatku zaman romawi kuno sudah punah selama ratusan atau bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Tapi, kenapa Adonis masih hidup di zaman modern sekarang ini?

Di depanku, terdapat seorang pria yang benar-benar 'hot'. Dia tinggi; tentu saja, dadanya bidang; kalian tak perlu meragukan hal itu, dan ia punya eigh pack. Sialan. Perlu aku ulangi dan kuberi tanda kutip 'eigh pack'. Bahkan dengan muka bantal khas orang bangun tidur ia lebih cocok di sebut sebagai model iklan. Dan, aku pasti sudah gila? Atau otakku telah terbentur sesuatu yang keras hinggga seperti ini?

Karena pria yang aku sebut hot ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Masih dengan ekpresi bodoh yang melekat jelas pada wajahku, aku mengerutkan alis; berpikir keras bagaimana ia bisa tumbuh menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Maksudku... seingatku dulu ia tidak semenarik sekarang. Dulu ia tampan; aku mengakuinya. Dan sekarang ia bertambah tampan. Sangat, sangat tampan. Tapi dulu tubuhnya lebih mirip tengkorak hidup berjalan daripada manusia. Nah, sekarang kalian mengerti kan kenapa aku bereaksi seperti ini?

Mata onyxnya menatapa ku dari atas kebawah, sambil menaikkan sebelas alisnya.

Dalam hati aku bersorak senang, ia tak mungkin mengenali ku, bukan? Mengingat perubahan ku yang sangat drastis.

Lalu, aku dapat melihat salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah seringai di wajah tampannya. Ia bersedekap tangan, dan dengan santai berkata, "Bernapaslah, bantal,"

Sialan.

Bugh.

Aku memukulnya keras, dia hanya terkekeh melihatku, sedangkan aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tak meringis di depannya. Lengannya benar-benar keras.

Sasuke membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkanku untuk masuk. Aku berjalan tepat di belakangnya seraya memandang berkeliling, tak banyak yang berubah dari rumah ini, masih sama seperti dulu; besar dan nyaman.

"Kau mau minum?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, tempat kami biasa menonton acara kartun kesukaan kami dulu.

"Hmm-mm, aku mau kopi kalau kau tidak keberatan?" ujarku seraya mendudukan diriku di sofa dengan nyaman.

"Buat sendiri kalau begitu, aku mau mandi," Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pada lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada, ia berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh ke arahku. "Buatkan untuk ku juga, dua sendok kopi dan-"

"Ya, ya, aku tau, dua sendok kopi dan satu sendok gula, bukan?" sela ku memotong ucapannya.

Dia hanya tersenyum, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki undakan tangga yang menuju kamarnya. Sasuke memang tidak terlalu suka hal yang manis, baik itu makanan ataupun minuman, dan sejujurnya hal itu benar-benar mencerminkan kepribadiannya.

Aku segera menuju dapur lalu membuatkan kopi untuk kami berdua, kemudian aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar Sasuke yang terletak dilantai dua.

Aku memasuki kamarnya, lalu meletakkan kopi yang telah aku buat sebelumnya. Kamar Sasuke benar-benar tak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Bahkan, poto-poto kenangan kami masih terletak ditempat terakhir kali aku melihatnya; di dinding sebelah kiri kamarnya. Yang membedakannya hanya meja yang dulu ia gunakan untuk belajar kini telah beralih fungsi menjadi meja kerjanya. Terdapat kertas yang berserakan yang memenuhi meja itu, dan ada beberapa note yang ia beri tanda menggunakan stabilo. Aku mengangkat bahu tak acuh, karena tak terlalu mengerti isinya.

Kemudian, aku merebahkan diriku diatas ranjangnya; berbaring terlentang sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Aku dapat mendengar suara air mengalir dari shower di dalam kamar mandi. "Suke, paman dan bibi kemana?" tanyaku, karena sejauh ini aku belum melihat paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto.

"Mereka sedang berlibur," jawabnya pendek. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku beberapa kali sebelum tersadar bahwa ia tak bisa melihatnya. "Hmm,-" jawabku.

"Lalu, Itachi-nii?"

Aku dapat mendengar suara shower yang dimatikan.

"Itachi-nii, sedang pergi mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Inggris,"

"Oh..." aku ber'oh' ria menjawab perkataannya.

"Suke, apa kau akan pergi ke pesta reuni?" tanyaku lagi.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban darinya selama beberapa saat. Lalu, aku dapat mendengar suara pintu terbuka menampilkan sosoknya yang tanpa kaos dengan celana olahraga miliknya, dengan handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sial. Apa dia tak sadar jika aku hampir kehabisan napas melihatnya half naked seperti ini?

Di menatapku, tatapannya sangat datar, berbeda saat pertama kali melihatku tadi. "Apa kau kembali untuk datang ke pesta itu?" tanyanya mengerutkan alis, secara terang-terangan menunjukan ekpresi tak sukanya padaku.

"Tentu saja," jawabku yakin. Ia mendengus, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari miliknya. Mengambil baju yang akan dia pakai, lalu memakainya dengan santai di depanku. Tak tau, aku hampir saja mati karena melihatnya.

"Kau akan datang bukan? Kau tau, aku tak punya banyak teman. Setidaknya, jika kau datang aku tak akan merasa terlalu kesepian," aku menatap penuh harap ke arahnya.

Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain. "Apa kau datang untuk bertemu si Sabaku itu?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

"Tentu saja, memang kau pikir untuk apa lagi," balasku menatap matanya.

Ia mendengus sinis lalu menatap tajam ke arahku. "Kau tahu, jika dia melihatmu yang sekarang, aku yakin kau akan langsung di ajak ke ranjang olehnya," dia bersedekap, dan aku bisa melihat rahang-rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

"Itu bagus. Siapa tau dengan seperti itu aku bisa hamil anaknya. Dan hal itu akan membuatku semakin mudah untuk mendapatkannya." Aku menyeringai senang dengan pemikiranku barusan.

Ia melotot ke arahku, dan aku dapat mendengar suara gemertak giginya meski mulutnya tetap terkatup rapat. "Kau tau, ia bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab. Dan setelah ia mendapatkanmu ia akan langsung membuangmu," ucapnya lambat-lambat agar aku bisa mengerti dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan.

Mukaku mulai memerah menahan marah. "Kau tau, aku datang kesini bukan untuk berdebat denganmu," ujarku kesal lalu berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk datang ke pesta reuni. Sendirian. Perlu aku ulangi, aku datang sendirian. Mengingat aku dan Sasuke masih belum berbaikan setelah pertengkaran kami satu minggu yang lalu.

Aku menghembuskan napas, kesal karena pesta ini benar-benar membosankan menurutku. Apalagi sedari tadi, banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arahku secara terang-terangan, membuatku merasa jengah akan sikap mereka. Ayolah apa mereka tak mengerti apa yang namanya sopan santun?

Lalu, pandanganku beralih pada mata hazel yang menatapku penuh minat. Aku balik menatapnya, tentu saja aku sangat mengetahui siapa pemilik mata itu. Dia menatapku dari atas ke bawah, lalu menyeringai senang setelahnya. Matanya menatap lapar ke arahku tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

Dia berjalan menghampiriku, membuatku mendengus. Entahlah, hanya perasaanku saja atau aku benar-benar muak melihatnya sekarang.

"Apa kau mau pergi bersama ku?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri, sangat yakin jika aku akan menerima ajakannya.

Aku menatapnya tak suka. Sasuke benar, Sabaku Gaara adalah laki-laki brengsek. "Kau benar-benar murahan," ujarku santai lalu berlalu meninggalkannya dengan ekspresi tak percaya karena baru saja di tolak olehku.

Dapat kurasakan beberapa pasang mata juga menatap tak percaya ke arahku. Namun, ku abaikan.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak aku datang ke pesta reuni itu. Dan itu artinya, hari ini tepat delapan hari aku bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Mengingat sikap keras kepala yang kami miliki, ini memang bukan pertengkaran ku yang pertama dengan Sasuke. Namun, bisa dibilang inilah yang terlama.

Biasanya, bila kami bertengkar tak lama setelah itu kami akan berbaikan, saling minta maaf dan semuanya akan kembali normal seperti sebelumnya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini sangat sulit menemuinya. Dia selalu sibuk. Setiap kali aku berkunjung kerumahnya, dia tak pernah ada. Entah perasaanku saja, atau dia memang sengaja mengindariku? Entahlah, tapi aku harap pemikiranku yang terakhir itu keliru.

Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk datang kembali kerumahnya. Aku menekan bel beberapa kali, rasa tak sabar mulai menggelayuti hatiku. Aku yakin dia ada di rumah, mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Aku meremas tanganku gugup, lalu aku dapat mendengar suara langkah mendekat dan suara pintu terbuka. Aku terpaku ditempat, entah kenapa aku bagai kehilangan pikiranku selama beberapa saat, ketika melihat sosok asing di depanku.

"Kau siapa?" itu adalah pertanyaan dari pikiranku yang tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya secara langsung.

Dia tersenyum, dan aku akui dia cantik saat tersenyum. "Aku teman Sasuke, masuklah." Wanita itu membukakan pintu untukku. Lalu berjalan dengan aku yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ruang keluarga tampak berantakan dengan berbagai kertas putih, aku dapat melihat Sasuke tengah berdiskusi dengan teman laki-lakinya. Mereka berdua tampak serius hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku jika saja, wanita yang baru kuketahui namanya bernama Sakura tadi tak memanggil mereka.

Aku berkenalan singkat dengan teman Sasuke. Setelah itu, mataku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Namun, ia tetap mengacuhkan ku seolah aku tak pernah ada disini.

Aku mendengus kesal karena sikapnya, lalu memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua; ke kamarnya.

Gelap seketika menyambutku. Tapi, aku terlalu malas untuk menyalakan lampu. Aku menutup pintu, lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjang dan berbaring disana. Aku mengambil bantal lalu menghirup aroma yang keluar dari bantal itu. Aroma Sasuke. Aroma yang menyenangkan yang aku sukai. Tanpa sadar aku terlelap.

.

.

.

Aku terbagun saat cahaya yang begitu terang memasuki indra penglihatanku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, lalu aku dapat melihat Sasuke berdiri di dekat pintu dengan salah satu tangannya yang memegang saklar lampu.

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya, yang aku yakini juga ada di wajahku.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya setelah pulih dari rasa terkejut itu.

"Hmm," aku bergumam, lalu melanjutkan. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Suke," dalam hati aku tersenyum mendengar suaraku yang terdengar mantap, jauh berbeda dengan isi hatiku yang harap-harap cemas.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tak punya banyak waktu," ucapnya datar sambil bersedekap dada, dan aku sadar ia telah menyelipkan kata pengusiran secara halus untuk ku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu," ujarku sedikit geram akan sikapnya, mau tak mau emosiku mulai tersulut melihat tingkah laku menyebalkanya yang hanya ditujukan untukku.

"Pergilah, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan jalang sepertimu," bentaknya keras.

Hatiku berdenyut nyeri mendengar ucapannya. Dan dapat kurasakan cairan bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, siap untuk jatuh kapan saja.

"Baik, jika itu maumu, aku akan pergi," aku mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Aku dapat melihat wajah terkejutnya, dan dia memberikan tatapan bersalah ketika menatapku. Namun, aku sudah terlampau marah untuk berpikir logis dan memutuskan membiarkan emosi menguasaiku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku turun dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju pintu. Ketika beberapa langkah lagi menuju pintu, sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatapnya yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Lepaskan," ucapku kesal dengan mulut terkatup.

Lalu, tiba-tiba tanpa kuduga semuanya berjalan begitu cepat.

Tubuhku jatuh ke ranjang. Di hadapanku Sasuke menatap datar ke arahku, mata onyxnya yang begitu kelam membuatku sulit menebak apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Dengan cepat dia langsung langsung menindihku, mengukungku dalam tubuhnya, membuatku tak bisa bergerak dengan tangan dan kaki yang sepenuhnya mengunci pergerakanku. Kemudian, dia menciumku dengan panas, aku dapat merasakan rasa frustasi, amarah, dan... gairah dalam ciumannya.

Aku tidak sempat memberontak. Dan sejujurnya aku memang tidak berniat memberontak.

Bibirnya menghisap bibir bawahku kuat, membuatku menggeram tertahan dalam ciumannya. Aku mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya, mengusapnya pelan. Sesekali aku meremas dan menarik rambut belakangnya, tergantung bagaimana ciumannya padaku.

Ini ciuman dewasa, aku tahu meski sebelumnya aku belum pernah melakukannya. Karena ciuman ini melihatkan bibir yang saling bergelut juga permainan lidah.

Aku melenguh tertahan, ciumannya sangat nikmat dan menggairahkan. Aku dengan antusias membalas ciumannya. Aku sadar, kami tidak akan berhenti sampai sini. Karena... kami sudah saling menginginkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan rasa nyeri di tubuhku, terutama rasa nyeri di pangkal pahaku. Silau matahari, yang menyusup melalui celah gorden berwarna abu-abu membuatku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Tunggu dulu, abu-abu? Seingatku, gorden jendela kamarku berwarna orange cerah, lalu...

Sial. Aku baru ingat. Jika aku ada di kamar Sasuke. Dan tidur dengannya. Well, lebih dari sekedar 'tidur' sebenarnya.

Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dengan posesif di perutku, dan dapat kurasakan jika Sasuke menumpukan kepalanya pada pundak ku.

Dengan gerakan pelan -sebisa mungkin tak membangunkannya- aku menggeser tangan kekar itu lalu mulai beranjak dari tidurku.

Kugigit bibir bagian dalamku saat rasa nyeri dipangkal pahaku mulai terasa lagi akibat pergerakanku. Sebisa mungkin tak meringis dan membangunkannya.

Kemudian, aku memunguti pakaian ku yang berserakan di atas lantai kamarnya dan memakainya. Dalam hati, aku bersyukur karena semua pergerakan yang aku lakukan tak membangunkannya.

Ku ambil sebuah kertas dan memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah note untuknya sebelum aku pergi.

Maaf, aku tak membangunkanmu.

Semoga harimu menyenangkan :) :*

- **Namikaze Naruto** -

.

.

.

Jika ada yang bilang hari senin adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia, maka aku akan menjadi pendukung pertama yang mendukungnya.

Dulu maupun sekarang, senin adalah hari yang menyebalkan untuk ku. Jalanan macet, terlambat masuk kantor, dan seolah tak cukup, rasa nyeri di pangkal pahaku, satu kata untuk mewakili semua itu 'benar-benar menyebalkan. Well, meski rasa sakitnya tak separah tadi pagi.

Aku menghela napas pelan, lalu memutar-mutar kursi kerjaku pelan. Getaran iphone yang kuletakkan di atas mejaku mengalihkan perhatianku.

Aku menyernyit saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layar iphone ku. Kuraih iphone milikku, lalu mulai membuka pesan yang ada disana.

Uchiha Sasuke: Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Aku tersenyum saat membaca pesannya. Walau tak berbicara secara langsung, aku tahu kalau dia mengkhawatirkanku.

Namikaze Naruto : Aku baik-baik saja, meski tadi pagi masih terasa nyeri ~^O^~

Send

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku ketika mengingat emoticon yang aku kirimkan untuknya. Entah kenapa, aku dapat membayangkan ekspresi yang akan ditunjukan Sasuke ketika melihat emoticon yang aku kirimkan untuknya.

Uchiha Sasuke: Syukurlah.

Aku menghela napas kesal saat membaca pesan balasannya yang sangat singkat dan pendek. Kuletakkan kembali iphone-ku, tak berniat untuk membalas pesan yang teramat pendek darinya.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ada di hadapanku. Setelah membacanya berulang kali aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjaku.

Dari balik bulu mataku, aku melihat layar iphone-ku yang kembali menyala. Aku berpikir sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk meraih iphone-ku dan melihat sebuah notifikasi pesan yang ada disana.

Uchiha Sasuke: Apa sebaiknya kita menikah? Kau tahu? Aku tidak melupakan kejadian semalam dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah aku perbuat.

Entah kenapa hatiku justru terasa nyeri saat membaca pesan itu. Sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan seakan menyadarkanku; jika ia bertanggung jawab tak lebih karena ia adalah laki-laki yang baik; tidak lebih. Bukan karena ia mempunyai perasaan khusus padaku.

Aku menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, entah kenapa aku merasa sesak dan bernapas terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk-ku. Mataku mulai terasa perih, pandanganku sedikit mengabur karena cairan bening yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. Dengan kasar aku mengusapnya menggunakan punggung tangan-ku.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipertanggung jawabkan. Lagipula, kita melakukan hal itu dengan sadar, tanpa paksaan dari salah satu pihak. Selain itu, aku tak ingin kau menikahiku hanya sebatas rasa tanggung jawabmu, Suke."

Send

Dan setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik kebawah. Rasa nyeri itu mulai menghampiri-ku; perlahan namun pasti. Karena... jauh di dalan hatiku, aku terluka.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi-ku untuk menyadari perasaan yang kurasakan untuk Sasuke. Dulu, aku selalu menyangkal dan berpikir, jika perasaan yang kurasakan untuk Sasuke tak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Namun, seiring berjalan waktu dan setiap kali aku menyangkal perasaan itu, hal itu justru terpatri semakin jelas. Jika aku... mencintai Sasuke.

I look at him as bestfriend, untill i realize i love him.

.

.

.

Ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela, aku sadar, waktu telah berjalan begitu cepat tanpa aku menyadarinya.

Matahari telah kembali bersembunyi dan digantikan oleh sang rembulan yang menghiasi langit malam yang sehitam jelagat. Aku menghembuskan napas dan sedikit melakukan peregangan pada pundak-ku yang terasa sakit, lalu mulai merapihkan semua peralatan ku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki-ku keluar dari kantor, mataku menyipit saat melihat sebuah mobil range rover hitam yang terparkir di depan kantor ku. Dapat kulihat, jika Sasuke tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobilnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku jas armani hitamnya.

Rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena hembusan angin malam, yang anehnya tak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menebak apa yang ia lakukan di kantor ku, tentu saja untuk membahas masalah kami yang belum selesai. Dan hal itu membuatku bergidik ngeri; mengingat hal yang akan dia bahas adalah hal yang paling ingin kuhindari untuk sekarang ini.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap langit malam kearah ku, membuat pandangan kami berdua bertemu. Aku menelan ludah kering saat mata onyx miliknya menatap tajam ke arahku.

Lewat tatapannya ia seolah menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya, aku menghembuskan napas kesal dan mencebikkan bibirku, dengan langkah enggan aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kita perlu bicara," ujarnya ketika aku berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Aku menggulirkan kedua bola mataku saat mendengar nada memerintah dalam suaranya, "Apa yang-"

"-Banyak yang harus kita bicarakan," ucapnya memotong perkataanku.

Dia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke mobilnya, lalu berjalan memutari mobil dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi kemudi.

Perjalanan kami diiringi dalam keheningan, yang sejujurnya membuatku tak nyaman. Ketika aku menanyakan akan pergi kemana dan untuk apa ia hanya menjawabku dengan gumaman samarnya membuatku mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk diam.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada kaca jendela mobil, lalu mulai menyadari tempat yang kami tuju adalah tempat paling terkenal di Manhattan, Broadway.

Lampu-lampu jalan berwarna-warni tampak indah menghiasi jalan ini. Cafe-cafe dengan beragam dekorasi menarik memenuhi jalan yang kami lewati dan membuat aku terpesona. Namun, satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan untuk ku, kenapa Sasuke mengajak ku ke Broadway?

Kemudian, dapat kurasakan jika Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya pada sebuah cafe dengan gaya vintage yang khas dan indah dan memadukannya dengan gaya modern yang membuat tampilan cafe ini sangat menarik. Tanpa suara ia keluar dari mobil, dengan aku yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Duduk," itu adalah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan. Aku menuruti perintahnya dalam diam; tak ingin berdebat dengannya.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanyanya ketika seorang pelayan memberikan daftar menu padanya.

"Apa saja," ucapku tanpa memandangnya. Mataku sibuk meneliti setiap sudut cafe yang kami datangi. Aku memandangi sebuah lukisan yang di lukis dengan abstrak namun dapat kulihat jika lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang pria dan wanita yang tengah berteduh di pohon maple.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandanganku.

Senyum merekah dibibirnya ketika tahu aku tengah menatap sebuah lukisan yang terletak pada dinding di tengah-tengah cafe. "Indah bukan?" tanyanya, dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda menyetujuinya.

"Itu memang sebuah lukisan abstrak, namun kita masih bisa melihat seorang pria dan wanita yang tengah berteduh di pohon maple," ujarnya dan aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

Sasuke tak menahan-nahan senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi penuh ketertarikan dariku. Ia berdeham pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Lukisan itu menggambarkan pria dan wanita yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan mereka bertemu saat hujan ketika memutuskan untuk berteduh di sebuah pohon maple," aku mengerutkan alisku; tak begitu percaya pada ucapannya.

Ia mengangkat bahu,"Pemilik cafe ini percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama," tambahnya saat melihat wajah tak percaya-ku.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku, tanpa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahu dalam suara-ku.

Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah seringai puas, "Karena pemilik cafe ini adalah sahabatku," ucapnya lambat-lambat, lalu tertawa puas ketika melihat wajah kesalku.

"Kau..." desisku, lalu tak lama ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa kembali tertawa bersamanya seperti ini. Kami mengobrol beberapa hal, atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang menanyaiku beberapa hal. Namun, hal yang paling kuhindari akhirnya terjadi. Kami sampai pada topik yang ingin kuhindari.

Matanya menatapku tajam, membuat-ku menciut melihatnya. "Aku serius Naruto. Dan aku tahu, kau sangat mengetahui hal itu, dan jangan coba memotong perkataan-ku," ujarnya tajam saat aku akan memprotes ucapannya.

Aku terdiam di tempat-ku. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa atas perkataannya. Mataku menatap ke arah meja kayu, entah mengapa sekarang meja kayu ini terlihat lebih menarik dari sosok adonis yang duduk di depanku. Aku dapat merasakan helaan napas Sasuke dan suara kursi terdorong kebelakang juga langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh. Namun, aku masih menundukkan kepala-ku; tak berani mendongakkan kepala-ku ke atas, karena... aku takut. Jika aku mengangkat kepala-ku sekarang maka aku akan sadar jika Sasuke marah padaku. Dan ia telah pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku di tempatku.

Aku meringis dalam hati. Aku pasti terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang.

Dan aku mulai memaki diriku sendiri yang tak berbuat apa-apa untuk menahannya. Aku mencintainya, aku sadar itu. Namun, aku tetap pada prinsip awal-ku. Aku tak ingin dia menikahi-ku hanya karena sebatas tanggung jawab. Itu akan terasa lebih menyakitkan untuk kami berdua; terutama untuk-ku.

Sebuah cairan bening membasahi meja kayu dibawahku. Dan aku baru menyadari, jika aku menangis. Namun, aku tetap tak bisa menahannya. Air mata itu terus berjatuhan.

Tiba-tiba, gelap menyapu indra penglihatan-ku.

Sial, kenapa gelap sekali?

Aku mencoba mengusap air mataku dengan punggung tangan dengan kasar, mungkin kegelapan ini ditimbulkan dari air mata yang sukses menutupi indra penglihatan-ku. Namun, seberapa keraspun aku mencoba hasilnya tetap sama, gelap.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu lampu menyala menyinari panggung yang ada di bawahnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan mulai menyadari jika sosok laki-laki yang berada diatas panggung adalah Sasuke.

Dia tersenyum manis ke arahku, dan aku terpaku ditempatku, lebih tepatnya terpesona.

Sialan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjadi lebih tampan lagi ketika tersenyum?

Jari-jarinya yang putih mulai bermain menekan tuts-tuts piano yang ada di depannya dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

 **The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**

Hal yang terbaik malam ini, dimana kita tidak saling bertengkar

 **Could it be that we have been this way before**

Mungkin karena kita sudah pernah melalui sebelumnya

 **I know you don't think that I am trying**

Aku tahu kamu tidak memikirkan bahwa aku pernah mencoba

 **I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

Aku tahu kamu selalu merasa tidak baik

 **But hold your breathe**

Tapi tahanlah nafas mu

 **Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

karena malam ini adalah malam dimana aku akan jatuh tertidur bersamamu

 **Over again**

Lagi dan lagi

 **Don't make me change my mind**

Jangan buat aku kembali berpaling

 **Or I wont live to see another day**

Atau aku takan bisa hidup untuk melihat hari nanti

 **I swear it's true**

Aku bersumpah ini adalah sebenarnya

 **Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

Karena gadis sepertimu takan bisa aku temukan lagi

 **Your impossible to find**

Kamu mustahil untuk aku temukan lagi

 **This is not what I intended**

Bukan ini yang aku maksud

 **I always swore to you i'd never fall apart**

Aku bersumpah padamu bahwa aku takan jatuh

 **You always thought that I was stronger**

Kamu selalu mengajarkan aku untuk terus kuat

 **I may of failed**

Aku mungkin saja gagal

 **But I have loved you from the start**

Tapi aku telah mencintaimu dari awal ini

 **Ohhhh**

 **But hold your breathe**

Tapi tahanlah nafas ini

 **Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

karena malam ini adalah malam dimana aku akan jatuh tertidur bersamamu

 **Over again**

Lagi dan lagi

 **Don't make me change my mind**

Jangan buat aku kembali berpaling

 **Or I wont live to see another day**

Atau aku takan bisa hidup untuk melihat hari nanti

 **I swear it's true**

Aku bersumpah ini adalah sebenarnya

 **Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

Karena gadis sepertimu takan bisa aku temukan lagi

 **It's impossible**

Itu tidak mungkin

 **So breathe in so deep**

Bernapas yang dalam

 **Breathe me in**

bawalah aku kedalamnya

 **I'm yours to keep**

Aku adalah milikmu untuk kau simpan dan jaga

 **And hold onto your words**

Dan peganglah semua kedalam kata-katamu

 **Cuz talk is cheap**

Bukan karena bicara itu adalah murahan

 **And remember me tonight**

Tapi ingatlah aku malam ini

 **When your asleep**

Saat kamu tertidur

Fall For You

Song by. Seconhand Serenade

Ia mengakhiri lagunya, matanya menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan yang membuatku meleleh seketika. Sasuke tersenyum hinggga matanya sedikit menyipit, namun aku menyukainya. Sangat, sangat menyukainya.

Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat kami mengobrol tadi. Dan aku masih tak bisa berhenti menatap kagum ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum cerah ke arahku, lalu ia berlutut demgan satu kaki, tangannya menggenggam tanganku.

"Naru, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu menemaniku hingga akhir hayatku? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anaku kelak, dan menjadi seseorang yang pertama kali kulihat ketika membuka mata?" ujarnya terdengar penuh ketulusan. Aku terpesona dan terharu mendengar ucapannya yang tanpa keraguan.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menikah denganku, Suke?" aku bertanya dan memandang serius ke arahnya, lebih kepada untuk meyakinkam diriku sendiri.

Matanya menatapku, dan aku bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam manik hitamnya yang sekelam malam. Tangannya melingkupi kedua tanganku dan meremasnya lembut. "Naru, jika yang kau pikir aku melakukan ini semua atas dasar rasa tanggung jawab maka kau salah-" ia tersenyum lembut "- aku melalukan ini atas keinginanku sendiri, karena aku mencintaimu," rasa cinta itu terasa begitu jelas dan membuat ku terpaku tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku tahu ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, dan rasa senang mulai menyelimuti hatiku. Ternyata selama ini ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Aku tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, lalu menganggukkan kepalaku tanda bahwa aku menerima lamarannya.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah kepalan dan tersenyum cerah, seolah mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya padaku, yang sejujurnya hal itu menular; membuatku juga tersenyum cerah dan bahagia melihat sisi lain dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku tak pernah menyangka jika aku dan Sasuke akan bersama, kisah kami mungkin masih jauh dari kata happy ending. Namun, apapun yang terjadi kami akan selalu melaluinya bersama.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eiji Notes:**

Yosh, fiuhh akhirnya selesai xD ini 9000 word lebih kalo gak salah :v, lumayan olahraga tangan ngeditnya :v, maafkan kalo masih ada typo-typo yang dengan jendilnya nyempil di cerita ini ^o^)/ *sungkem*

Adegan mana yang kalian paling suka? Komen ya, dan kasih tau aku, okee? o). Jangan lupa baca cerita aku yang watty juga ya, kalian cari aja NamikazeEiji ≧▽≦y *promosi* .

Jangan lupa juga buat dukung cerita aku ya kali aja menang *ngarep xD. Oh iya, Ei mo nanya disini ada yang suka anime Inuyasha gak? Kalo ada ayo angkat tangan ヽ(´▽｀)/ soalnya aku juga suka ehehe, ada yang suka pair Sesshomaru x Kagome gak? Aku pengen bikin cerita tentang mereka tapi masih belum tau, *bingung mode on* kali aja ada yg suka trus mo bikin tuh ff dengan pair mereka kasih tau aku ya, aku pengen jadi readernya xD. Oke segitu aja (^O^)

.

.

.

#WeDoCareAboutSFN

#HappyNarutoDays

#EventEdupadSasuFemNaru

#NamikazeEiji

.

.

.

 **Boleh minta ripiw? (^O^)/**


End file.
